A weekend in Helsinki
by mysecretramblings
Summary: Hanna goes to Helsinki to have a girls weekend with her friends. When her friends ditch her at a club she meets Ville Valo in the bar.
1. Chapter 1

One of my best friends had met a guy from Helsinki and she was going to visit him this weekend. Me and my other friend Alice decided to join her and have a girls weekend.

We havn't been at the club for more than 10 minutes when Alice hooked up with a guy in the bar. I decided to get me a drink and then see what the Helsinki night had to offer.

"Hi!" someone said behind me. I turned around planning to tell him to leave me alone instead I looked into the most intense green eyes I have ever seen. I soon realise I have seen these eyes many times before only not in real life. The man behind me was Ville Valo.  
"Hi!", I stuttered.  
He looked at me with a little smile. "I'm Ville".  
" I'm Hanna, nice to meet you."  
"It's my pleasure. So why are you standing here all alone?" He asked while trying to get the bartenders attention.  
"I was supposed to have a girls weekend with my friends but they have abandoned me" I said with a nod at Mia and Alice direction. "By the looks of it I'm going to have girls weekend alone."  
"They look busy", he gave me a playful smile. "Do you want me to keep you company?"  
I looked at him not sure if he was serious or not, after a few seconds hesitation I said "That would be really nice of you".  
"Cool I'm just going to tell my friends that I might join them later" he said and walked away.

When he walked away I took the opportunity to really check him out and wonder what I have done to be so lucky to spend some time with him. My inner me was screaming of happiness and I was trying my best to not have a silly smile on my face when he came back.

"I could ask what you do for a living but that should feel really silly since I know who you are", I said and took a sip of my wine.  
He smiled at me. " I'm glad you don't pretend that you don't know who I am. That is really annoying when people do that."  
"Does that happen a lot?" I asked surprised.  
"No not a lot but sometimes. I prefer when people are honest with me." He shook his head and finished his beer.

After a while and a lot of talking he gave me another playful smile "You want to go to my place for some coffee? Its a lot easier to talk when it's not as loud".  
"Sure I'll just tell the girls I'm leaving"  
"I'll wait for you by the door" he said as he walked away.

In a hurry I found Alice and Mia.  
"Girls you can't belive what just happened"  
"What?" Mia said in a hurry to get back to her date.  
"I meet Ville Valo in the bar and now I'm going home with him" I tried to not sound overly excited.  
"Haha, yeah right" Alice laughed.  
"It's true and I'll see you two tomorrow. Stay safe, love you".  
"Dont do anything stupid" Mia screamed after me as I walked up to Ville.  
He took my hand and we walked out from the club.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked hand in hand from the tramstation to his tower. He opened the door and welcomed me inside.

"I'll just put on the coffee", he said walking out into the kitchen. I followed him slowly.

After our coffee was ready he started to show me around the house. Reaching the top floor and his roof terrace he started searching his pockets.  
"I'll need a smoke, let's go outside and I can show you the stars." He smiled.  
He lit his ciggie and we stood there in the cold night watching the stars and each other.  
"Oh sorry your freezing, here take my hoodie", he took off his hoodie and reached it to me.  
"Thanks, sure you don't want it yourself?"  
"Hey, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you stand here and freeze? Besides that hoodie looks a lot better on you than it does on me" He smiled at me making my knees weak.

He placed his coffee mug on the railing turned around looking at me while leaning against it. He put his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. I placed my coffee next to his while our eyes met. He smiled and hesitated for a second before he slowly kissed me.  
"Lets get inside, it starting to get cold" he said slowly moving away from me.  
Once we came inside he kissed me again, more confident this time. He put our mugs on a table and we couldn't keep our hands of each other. With another playful smile he lead me to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning over me to reach a ciggie on the bedside table Ville gave me a smile that could melt ice.  
"Hmm this night ended a lot better than I expected" he said while lighting the ciggie.  
"Mmm", I said laying my head on his chest listening to him humming.  
"Are you still pissed that your friends abandoned you?" He asked and I could hear he was smiling.  
"No, I should probably thank them for ditching me".

I leaned on my elbow and looked at his messed up black hair, his calm green eyes and content smile.  
"Come here" he said and wrapped his arms around me. "Was it monday morning you fly back?"  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
"Got any plans for tomorrow night?"  
"Not yet, will see what Mia and Alice has planned."  
"Me and the guys have a show at a club here in Helsinki tomorrow, if you want to come. Bring the girls and their dates if they want."  
"I would love to be there. I'll talk with the girls about it, but I'll come even if they don't"  
"Great let me know how many you are so I can put you on the guest list."

The next morning Ville woke me up with soft kisses and mug of coffee.  
"Hmm kisses and coffee, I could get used to this", I said playing with his hair.  
"Thats the least I could do", he sat down next to me on the bed. "Do you want to grab a coffee or lunch somewhere before I meet the band?"  
"Sure, I probably need to go to the hotel and change clothes aswell".  
He looked at me with a thoughtful look. " Why don't you bring your things over here?"  
"Are you saying that you want me to stay here?", I asked surprised.  
"Yes, I want to spend as much time as possible with you before you go back."  
"Ok, I'll bring my bag with me tonight." I had barely finished that sentence before he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

After a late lunch with Ville I went to the hotel to pick up my stuff. I couldn't believe that I had spent the night with Ville Valo and that I would spend at least 2 more nights with him.

Mia and Alice was waiting for me at a restaurant close to the club where HIM should be playing.  
"Hi girl! What happened last night and why do you have your bag with you?", Mia asked with a curious look on her face.  
"Well after you two ditching me I stood in the bar when Ville came up to me and started talking. After awhile he asked if I wanted to go back to his place for some coffee. And then one thing lead to another and this morning he asked me to spend the rest of the weekend with him." I said trying to sum up my evening.  
"So you and Ville, is it serious between you two?" Alice asked.  
"I have no idea, don't even know if we ever going to meet again after this weekend"  
"Before I forget was it ok if Tomi and Mikko comes to the show?" Mia said looking up from her phone.  
"Of course, I'll just text Ville that we are going to be two more so he can put them on the guest list."

We meet up the other guys outside the club and walked up to the guy in the door.  
"Hi! I think we should be on the guest list, Hanna Andersson", I smiled and starting to get a bit nervous.  
"Yes, Mr Valo's guests. This way! And please let me take your bag, Mr Valo said I should place it with his things backstage." the man said taking my bag and showing us inside.  
"Oh, thank you!" I replied a bit surprised. "Come on guys, the show starts soon."


	5. Chapter 5

We made our way to the stage just minutes before the gig started. I saw that Ville was searching for someone in the crowd when he entered the stage, when he saw me he smiled and mimed hi.

"I'm going to dedicate this next song to a very special girl", Ville said with a cryptic smile. "I think you all know the song it's called Join me in death". My heart skipped a beat as Ville started singing. This is one of my favorite songs.

Me and the girls went to the bar after the show was over.  
"Do you think that you are the special girl?" Mia asked me.  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask him about that" I told her with a smile.  
Tomi and Mikko joined us at the bar.  
"Just how well do you know Ville Valo?" Tomi asked me.  
"Well we have seen each other naked, if that answers your question" I said trying to stay serious.  
"Hi darling", I heard a dark voice from behind me, turned around to see a smiling Ville standing there. He gave me a kiss before he introduced himself to my friends.

Ville took me backstage to meet the rest of the band. "Hey guys I want you to meet someone that's quite special to me". He had his arm around me and a big smile on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I woke up to the smell of coffee and a "Good morning darling". Ville sat down on the bed while lighting a ciggie. I pulled him closer and gave him a kiss.  
"Good morning! I'm going to miss this when I get home, no one to give me coffee in bed".  
"So you are not going to miss me?", he said with a smirk.  
"Hmm", I smiled at him. "Of course I'm going to miss you, but not as much as the coffee".  
He gave me a cheeky grin, "You are such a tease".

We spent the rest of the day walking around Helsinki, Ville showing me some of his favorite places. We stopped outside an indian restaurant. "Are you hungry? This place has great food". He opened the door and pulled me inside.  
I looked at him with a smile. "Did you read my mind cause I was in the mood for indian food today".  
He chuckled and lead me to a table.

Later that night when we were back at Ville's house I sat his sofa watching him play with his guitar.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked.  
"I was just thinking about how good you look with that guitar".  
"Only with the guitar?" he gave me one of his playful smiles.  
"No you always look good", I moved closer to him. He put away the guitar and pulled me closer giving me a gentle kiss.  
"I'm definately going to miss this", he said smiling and slowly pushed me down in the sofa.

The next morning we sat on the bed talking trying to make the most of the time we had left before I was flying home. Ville looked at the clock "It's almost time to go to the airport" he said with a sad smile.  
"Yes, I'm just going to make sure I have all my things in the bag", I gave him a kiss before I got. "Ohh, your hoodie", I started to take it of.  
"Keep it, as I said it looks a lot better on you than it does on me". He pulled me down on the bed again, "To bad we have to go, otherwise I wouldn't mind taking that hoodie of you". He gave me a smile that made me feel like I had millions of butterflies in my stomach.

At the airport and time to say goodbye. Ville took me in his arms and kissed me as intense as he could in public.  
"You better go so you don't miss the plane, although I wouldn't mind if you did" he smirked.  
"If it wasn't for work I would stayed a bit longer" I gave him another kiss.  
"Bye darling, you better get back here soon", another playful smile and the butterflies where back.  
"Bye", I gave him one last kiss before walking to security.  
After I passed through security I picked up my phone to call Mia when I saw a text from Ville. "I miss you already my darling, can't wait to have you in my arms again."


End file.
